Hating You
by berrytart94
Summary: Hitsugaya and Rukia start off on the wrong foot when she transfers: they hate each other, but can something lead them down another path of love? HitsuRuki First story! Don't kill me, 6th chapter up! REALLY LATE VALENTINE'S CHAPTER. R&R! Love, Berry
1. Chapter 1

HATING YOU

Rated Teen for language, and just for precaution! AU, slightly OC? .

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Prologue

They Should Have Known

He should have known from the beginning: she was trouble. Just the way her large violet eyes widened at every little new thing, the way she grinned care freely. The way she _talked, moved, _and _acted. _Just the way she had bowed in front of the class, introducing herself, just the way how she looked so delicate but had a sharp tongue; he should have known. He should have known, being the child prodigy, that one look into those amethyst eyes would mean trouble, but he snuck a look at her while she wasn't paying attention. Who said he was perfect?

* * *

She should have known from the beginning: he was trouble. What was it WITH him and his ARROGANT behavior? He hadn't even glance at her as she took the only empty seat; the one next to _him. _Was it weird that her eyes kept on going back to his form; his shock of white hair, those commanding, insolent green eyes? "Looks like we're desk partners," she had said when she had sat down next to him. "Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you!" she had said, smiling, holding out a hand for him to shake.

Only thing he had done was glare at her out of the corner of his peripheral vision, then mutter, "Hmph." Rukia slowly placed her hand back where it belonged. She had been raised in a strict, formal society, handshakes and formality was her norm. She had dealt with some ruffians, but this-BOY! He wasn't taller than her by much at all, but how dare he look down at her like that!

* * *

"OI! You….you!" she shook with anger, immediately kicking him in the face, making him and his chair clatter to the floor. He looked shocked, she allowed herself a smirk. The surprised classmates looked up, and murmurs swept through the room. "Don't be rude," she said to him sweetly. He scowled, his shapely white eyebrows clashing together, and Rukia swore she heard a low growl coming from his throat. He gave her an icy glare, everyone in the classroom froze at his glower, but it seemed to have no effect of his main target: Rukia. She glared right back at him, matching his icy gaze with her own. "Ohh…what'sa matter, little Dragon-kun, did that hurt?" she said mockingly, brushing her skirt primly and sitting down.

He was infuriated, he spat out his words contemptuously. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, which resorted to an all-out shouting match, the teacher looking helpless as the forces of Yin and Yang clashed fiercely between the short teenagers.

"_I HATE HIM/HER!!!!" _their mental screams were heard as if it was said outloud.


	2. Chapter 2

HATING YOU

Rated T for language and caution!~

**A/N: Ooh, I can't help but write another chapter today…review and comment, please! Thank you! 3**

* * *

Neighbors

A very irate and annoyed Hitsugaya whipped his head back and gave a certain somebody a fierce glare. "Damn it, why are you following me home?" he snapped. Rukia, who had been walking silently couple feet behind him flared up instantly at his comment.

"I'm not _following _you," she shot back. "I'm just going home." She tucked a raven lock behind one ear. "Why in the world would I follow _you, _of all people?!" She glowered at him, and then refused to look at him, turning her head to the side and glaring at the sky instead.

Then tension and grumpiness was so thick between the two people, it could have been touchable. _"So childish," _he thought to himself as the petite girl behind him pouted. They walked in uncomfortable silence; Hitsugaya Toshiro could practically feel the mental daggers she was glaring into his backside. When the white haired boy reached his alley, he shot a glance behind him; she was still following him, with a slightly uneasy face as she looked around. "Hey, Midget, you aren't following me all the way home, are you?" he smirked.

"M-M-M-Midget!?" her explosive response made him turn around in amusement. She was flustered, red, and very, very angry. He smirked in satisfaction. "Why…you…HOW DARE YOU CALL A LADY A INSULTING WORD AS 'MIDGET'?!" she yelled, looking outraged.

"You? A _Lady?_ You act nothing like a lady." He drawled, making her shout incoherent things at him furiously.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SPEAKING, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screamed.

He stiffened and glared at her. "I'm MUCH taller than you, Kuchiki!" he hissed.

"I never gave you permission to call me by my last name! How rude!" she spat.

"I gave myself permission!" he retorted.

"You…you…" she seethed, ready to make a biting remark about his height when two doors opened at once.

"Rukia? What in the world are you doing, shouting and flapping about, making a disgrace of yourself?" a stony voice said, making her flinch.

"N-Nii-sama…my apologies…" she murmured, head bowed. Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he realized what house she had moved into.

"No..way..we're next door neighbors?!" the shocked 17 year old boy said.

"Whaaat?!" Rukia groaned. Another man stepped out into the street, staring sternly at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro? Stop making a fuss and come inside at once." A strict looking man said.

"Y-yes, Father." Toshiro said meekly.

"I am deeply sorry for the disturbance, Hitsugaya-san." Kuchiki Byakuya said smoothly to Toshiro's father.

"Do not concern yourself, Kuchiki-san." the older man said. "I welcome both you and your charming sister to our community." he said.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening." Byakuya said, nodding to the man and turning to go back inside the gates of his house. "Come, Rukia."

"You too, Kuchiki-san." He replied, and motioned his son to get inside. "Have a nice night."

The two youngsters, intimidated by their guardians' appearances didn't dare say anything loudly, but as they neared each other before they stepped into their houses, they gave each other a fierce glare.

"I hate you, Kuchiki." He hissed.

"I hate _you,_ Hitsugaya." She replied coldly, stepping away into her house. He scowled at her retreating back and went inside his own house as well.

The sky was painted with glorious reds and oranges, seeming oblivious to the hate-filled heated argument that had just gone on. They were as opposite as opposites could be, they would never get along.

"_We'll never get along! That-" _they both shouted in their minds.

"_-Damn demon woman." _Hitsugaya thought.

"_-Dragon bastard." _Rukia finished.

* * *

**A/N: Kyaahh! I'm so happy! Well, I won't be happy until I get your comments! R&R, please!**

**Flaming is okay, just don't be too brutal..? :D? Constructive criticizers get cookies! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

HATING YOU

Rated T for precaution and language~

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me, Berry!~ I know I'm updating uber fast, but I can't help it! ^^**

**Please please please review! Y'know you want to click the button…T^T**

* * *

Of Rings, Pendants, Dragons and Butterflies

Morning showed her head shyly behind Night, and then seemed to spread out, bathing the busy town with her warm light. She smiled as the sun came out, waking our favorite vertically challenged, short-tempered duo.

Kuchiki Rukia's eyes opened to the cute song of her Chappy alarm clock. She yawned, and pressed the nose of Chappy the Bunny to turn the melody off. She stumbled out of her Chappy-print futon, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

At the same time…

Histugaya Toshiro's eyes snapped open, revealing his teal irises, and he dug around on his night table to grasp his cell phone to turn off the annoying trill of the alarm. He scowled and gave a yawn, sleepily getting out of bed.

Rukia blinked in surprise, then realization struck. She had moved from her old town, of course. "Hmmm." She mumbled, fingering the soft material of her curtains, wanting to draw them back to see the neighborhood from her window.

Hitsugaya threw open his bedroom window and stuck his head halfway out; the cool morning air restoring his sleep-fuddled senses. He looked down to the garden below his window, and then he snapped his head up in surprise when he heard another window opening. His eyes widened as teal met violet. "Y-you…" he said.

"Uh?" Rukia blinked at the voice of someone, then she saw those eyes and twitched in annoyance. "What are you staring at, little Dragon-kun?" she sneered.

Hitsugaya twitched also, scowling and glaring at the raven haired girl. "Just a damn crow." He spat.

Rukia flared up, her hair colour being compared to a crow! "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU DRAGON BASTARD?!" she huffed furiously, stabbing her index finger into the air, hyperventilating. "HOW DARE YOU CALL A LADY A CROW?!"

He arched one fine eyebrow with that smirk. "You certainly don't talk like a lady. What a mouth!" Rukia barely contained her urge to jump across the space and strangle him. He leaned a little forward, still smirking, as if daring her to. Her large amethyst eyes twitched, and he laughed. "You're easy to tease, Kuchiki." He scoffed, closing his eyes. "Such a child."

"Nghh….you…" she clenched her fists. "DIE!!!"

"Haha, I'd like to see tha-" he was stopped by a hard-rice stuffed pillow flew across and hit him in the face with amazing accuracy. "Gahh!"

"HOW DARE YOU…" Rukia seethed. "Take this! And that!" she screamed, throwing random objects at him to punctuate her words. Hitsugaya easily dodged the next two items, but the third thing, a little stuffed cushion, got him right in the stomach. He huffed and retreated back into his room, carrying all her stuff, leaving her in shock of what she had done. Now he had all her things…! "GIVE THEM BACK, YOU BRAT!!!" her screams echoed as he shut his window with a smirk.

* * *

He spread the things on the floor and smirked, putting his hands behind his head. "Stupid." Then he noticed something shiny tangled in the tassel of the little cushion. "What's this?" he said, getting it out and taking a good look at it. It was a silver ring, with a tiny butterfly molded onto it. He peered at it; it was incredibly small in width; Rukia must have slim fingers. On the inside rim, in flowing engraved script were the words, 'Sode no Shirayuki'. _"What the hell? Sleeves of white snow?"_ he thought. Then he remembered his own pendant that he was wearing since he was very little, a silver miniature dragon that had 'Hyorinmaru' inscribed on the back. He remembered vaguely about what his parents had said about it; the former royal and noble lineages had such customs to symbolize their animal side of their souls. His was a dragon, how ironic was it that…that…Kuchiki demon woman called him names related to dragons?

So was her 'animal side' a butterfly? He supposed she could be…a very demonic, violent, and unruly butterfly. Hitsugaya snorted. "Yeah right," he said to himself. He peered out the window to see Rukia down in her garden, poking through grass and flowers in search of something desperately. "I _wonder_ what she _could_ be looking for…" he thought, smirking, satisfied. Of course he already knew the answer.

"_Where is it?!" _Rukia thought frantically. _"Did I drop it down here? Oh, please let it be safe…"_ She had already scoured her room with no results. Apparently she had accidentally flung it at the window because of- _"THAT BASTARD, TOSHIRO!!!" _she screamed silently. Actually, the ring was quite, quite safe. Not that if Rukia knew, she would let Hitsugaya safe-keep it, but at least it wasn't out there. It was very important to her; it was what her mother had given her before she died.

Toshiro undid his pendant string and looped the ring onto it too. He didn't actually know why he felt like keeping it. _"It's just to annoy the Kuchiki." _He thought to himself. _"Yeah, that's what it is."_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Oooh, Hitsugaya's keeping her ring! Kyaahhhh! *spazzes***

**This chappie was longer than my other ones! I'm happy~**

**I hope my work doesn't suck too horribly. . **

**R&R!!! pleaaaase! Thanks to Ojou-sama who was the first reviewer!^^**

**See you soon! ((and by that, I mean, really soon. My chapters are flying out of me. .))**

**~Berry**


	4. Chapter 4

HATING YOU

Rated T for language and precaution.

Disclaimer: I dun own Bleach.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and the advice! I felt soooo happy!

*basks in glow of happiness* Anyways! Here is the fourth chapter of 'Hating You'.

Sorry if it sounds like a filler chapter, because it sort of is…I'm so sorry!

Sorry if Yamamoto sounds OOC….T^T

* * *

Cover-up

The day had started uneventfully- scratch that. If 'uneventful' meant having another yelling match in the morning, walking to school arguing, and then arguing during all of their classes- by the way, why were they in the same classes?!-it's time to burn your dictionary. Toshiro was in all AP and Honors classes and so was she.

"What the hell?!" he grumbled to himself, as he noticed the Kuchiki girl in his class for the 4th time in a row. After this, it was break and lunch time- much to his relief. She was ignoring him all together now, but still giving him those icy glares every once in a while he looked up from his work. This didn't annoy him…much.

In the middle of writing a paper on Japanese battle tactics, sitting in AP Japanese History class- Hitsugaya glanced casually at Rukia. She was writing, fully immersed in her concentration, but he noticed she was fidgeting. In exact words, she was rubbing a small strip of skin banding around her index finger of her left hand with a thumb constantly. Although he had noted to himself that she was pale, the thin strip of skin she was rubbing absently was even paler. Hitsugaya felt the ring through his shirt, gripping it to estimate the it. Yes, the size fit perfectly. That was where she had been wearing her ring. He grinned to himself at the discomfort he was causing this girl by simply not telling her where the ring was. He smirked and continued to write about battle tactics. 'Take the enemy by surprise, and while they are in shock, bring out your best weapons,' he wrote, his eyes still on her worried face. He should use his own advice.

Rukia, feeling someone stare at her, looked up quickly, catching Hitsugaya in the act of staring act her. He twitched, surprised and annoyed she had noticed. Violet orbs stared into teal ones. Then, unexpectedly, she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled a face. Toshiro, was quite stunned, but felt his temper flaring. A vein showing on his face, he glared at her, unable to make any other threat than, "Why, you…." in a hushed hiss. She merely smirked and went back to her work primly and looking thoroughly satisfied. The white haired boy couldn't help but feel thoroughly humiliated; she had used his tactic against him without even knowing it. He felt his anger rise, more veins popping up on him.

"Why, Hitsugaya-san," Rukia suddenly said aloud, sounding perfectly innocent and caring. "Are you alright? You look quite, quite stressed, oh dear… I heard all about your high blood pressure, it must be hard dealing with-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" he blew up, eyes blazing hate for the petite girl sitting next to him, close enough that he could merely reach over and wring her pretty little neck. His fingers twitched, oh, how good it would feel to strangle her! Too late he realized that he had shouted and cursed in Yamamoto-sensei's class. The old man would have his head for this! A terrified look crossed his tan face and fear danced in his wide, blue-green eyes. Rukia merely smirked behind her hand and waited. Here it comes…

"Hitsugaya-san." The words coming from Yamamoto-sensei's mouth were enough to make someone pee in their pants. "I thought you were much more mature than the behavior you have just shown; raving in the middle of class…using vulgar language in front of a young lady who just extended her sympathy toward you, who is a new student here, and needs to feel welcome at our academy." Yamamoto-sensei, who was born in the era where chivalry towards women was the code- ("I bet he was born in the Medieval Times!" his friend Abarai Renji had once joked.)-was absolutely disgusted and disappointed.

"I'm so screwed." He thought, his terrified mind unable to think of anything else.

"Ahh, Yamamoto-sensei, it's all my fault…" Rukia started to stage cry, alarming the old man. "I shouldn't have blurted his business out loud…please forgive me…!" she sobbed, fooling the man completely with her sparkly tears.

"Oh no, Kuchiki-san, do not shed tears over this sorry excuse for a man." Yamamoto-sensei tried to calm her. "It wasn't your fault at all!"

Wiping her tears with a handkerchief, she smirked at an utterly shocked Toshiro from an angle the old man couldn't see her. She held her two fingers up in a 'victory V' sign. His mouth was hung open, his teal eyes impossibly wide. He didn't understand. Why was she helping him? "Please don't blame Hitsugaya-san." She continued to sob dramatically.

The old man gave a grudging sigh. "Well, I don't usually do this, but at the insistence of this fine young lady, Hitsugaya-san, I'll overlook it just this once. However, apologize to and thank Kuchiki-san right now."

The reason hit Hitsugaya immediately like a punch in the gut. He now owed her for this, at least in other people's viewpoint. At the same time, she had 'saved' him and injured his fragile male ego too. He had gotten into trouble because of her, and then was saved from punishment by her. It was a psychological hit; the classical 'two birds with one stone.' He glared at the floor, wanting to punch a wall, but gritted his teeth and dragged out his words. "Thank you Kuchiki-san," he spat. "And I apologize for my rudeness."

"No no, it's alright, Hitsugaya-san," she said, fake-soberly. Rukia wiped her tears off, thinking in her head: "_Dragon Bastard: 0, Me: 2,"_ and smirked with her head bowed slightly. Oh, what fun!

Toshiro slumped over his paperwork, grinding his teeth. _"You're on, little moth,"_ he swore in his thoughts, replacing 'butterfly' with 'moth'. _"This is WAR!"_

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Read and rate ppls! Until next time!!

Love, Berry~


	5. Chapter 5

**HATING YOU**

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time, huh? I'm through my writer's block (or at least the block for this story…) I'm trying to slowly increase the amount I'm writing for each chapter~**

**Thank you thank you for your lovely reviews!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Keep reviewing! RAWR!~~ ^o^**

**Yousha-sama, sorry for saying sorry so much. T^T *punched* (lol, like Rukia when she kept on apologizing to that Shiba lady.)**

**Rated: T for swearing, precaution, and conflicted love. Well, not quite yet.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own bleach. If I did, I would make HitsuRuki the major couple. *wishful thinking***

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Lunch, Oh Thou Wicked Creature! & Conflicted Hearts**

Lunch was probably every student's favorite subject. Everyone gets an 'A'. So now we'll move inside the loop to see how our favorite couple-err, arch-enemies, are spending this supposedly peaceful time…

Toushiro sat with his usual lunch-mates, Abarai Renji, the red haired blather mouth, and Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange haired 25% serious, 25% goofy, and 50% stupid reckless daredevil. Ikkaku and Yumichika were probably skipping today. He finished his bento quickly, barely listening to what his much-taller classmates were rambling, lost in thought. Hitsugaya was still thoroughly mortified at his embarrassment during old man Yamamoto-sensei's class, and was wracking his brain, trying to think up a good come back. A heavy aura hung around him as his normal scowl was deeper than ever. He was fuming inside. How dare that stupid moth do that to him? Suddenly, he heard a certain name stick out at him. "-Kuchiki-"His head immediately snapped toward his friends.

"What about _Kuchiki?"_ he scowled deeply. His friends looked absolutely scared as they immediately went into the classical defensive pose.

"Toushiro, knock off the serial killer look." Renji said, pointing a shaky finger at his face. Hitsugaya merely looked away. A long silence ensued, and then Ichigo and Renji started talking again.

"Anyways, man, you should see her in the gym shorts," Renji chuckled. "She has long legs, and a great body, not to mention, she's pretty."

Hitsugaya's mind suddenly conjured up a Kuchiki Rukia in gym shorts out of the blue. He waved the image away hastily, a vein showing. "_What the hell? Where did that come from?!" _he berated himself mentally. _ "Stupid hormones!"_

Ichigo chimed in, "I heard she's some star dancer, from Sereitei."

Seireitei? Toushiro was surprised. It was the capital of all their cities, the most developed and popular city.

"No way, from Seireitei?" Renji said in awe, then voicing Hitsugaya's silent question. "Why would she move from _the _Seireitei to Karakura?"

"No clue." Ichigo shrugged. There was another silence, much to Toushiro's relief.

He thought to himself, _"Finally, we're done talking about that annoyin-"_

"I wonder what color panties she wears." Renji suddenly said, causing Hitsugaya to nearly choke on his green tea.

"R-Renji!" he spluttered, wiping his mouth with a glare at the red head.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you liked her, I didn't mean to talk about her like tha-"

The already stressed white-haired boy exploded. "NO! I HATE HER!!"

That was when Hitsugaya Toushiro officially started to have a migraine.

_Meanwhile…._

Rukia sat with Hinamori Momo, Tatsuki, and Inoue Orihime. Rukia had her Chappy Bento box open, eating her lunch with Chappy themed chopsticks. "So, Kuchiki-san, how are you settling in?" Orihime said with a smile, eating her raspberry-topped curry rice. (ew.)

"Everything's going pretty well!" Rukia gave her the signature 'Rukia-smile', than looked down at her lunch, sighing, "Except that Hitsugaya-punk that gets on my nerves." Her eyebrow twitched, annoyed.

"Ah. Shiro-chan?" Hinamori smiled. "Don't mind him too much. I grew up with him, but he was always sort of aloof."

"Al-oof?" Rukia stretched out the word and gave Momo a disbelieving look. "Aloof? Umm..." She thought of the Hitsugaya that she had seen for the past few days. He glared at her every 3 seconds, lost his temper often at her….so on and so forth…. "Ahaha….errm, he's not like that…around me." Her eyebrow started twitching again, thinking of that dragon-bastard-jerk.

"Could it be he likes you, Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki laughed. Not only did Rukia spit out her juice, she turned red and nearly exploded.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you _talking_ about?! No way! We hate each other a thousand, million times!" she spluttered, the serious look on her face laughable. "That's not even vaguely possible!" she said vehemently.

"Geez, I was just joking, Kuchiki-san, relax!" Tatsuki said, grinning while the others laughed good-naturedly.

"T-that was terrible of you!" she huffed. "Besides, we're more like archenemies!"

"Oooh, like Star Wars? Neh, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime said suddenly.

"Uhh…Star Wars?" Rukia laughed while sweatdropping, pulling out a handkerchief (the ever present one) to wipe her face. She glanced briefly at Orihime's new dessert: onion-and-vanilla truffle cake. (……)

The orange-haired girl noticed right away and said cheerfully, "Oh, would you like to try some of it, Kuchiki-san?" with a smile.

"Ah..ahaha….perhaps, next time," Rukia said, ever-so-slightly inching away from the…err, _interesting _dish.

"Moe…..no one ever tries my dishes…" she said, taking a huge bite of the cake.

"_I won-der why…." _Rukia thought while she sweat-dropped again.

"Well," Tatsuki interrupted, edging away from the fragile topic of Orihime's cooking, "Even though you an' Hitsugaya argue a lot, it's cute," she grinned while she told Rukia. "You guys would look cute together, neh?"

A certain Kuchiki resisted the urge to face-palm and then go on a screaming spree (or killing spree, either one would suffice at this point.) as all the girls in the group nodded and exclaimed (or squealed, in Orihime's case) yes.

_Later…_

Toushiro sat on the bench in the boys locker rooms, in his gym clothes and sneakers. He didn't have gym with Rukia, and he was glad. His friends had bombarded him with talk of her all during lunch, and he was sick of it. The thing that made it worse was that all he could think of was her. How pale her skin was, how glitteringly violet her eyes were. And he hated it! Her smile passed through his mind and his brow furrowed angrily as he punched his metal locker hard. A slight dent was made by his knuckles, and he glared at the locker, his breath catching in his throat painfully. A moment passed before he swallowed hard and tried to think straight again. _ I hate her. I fucking hate that girl. I hate her._ Those words he chanted over and over in his mind. He did. He hated everything about her, her face, her voice, even the way she moved. Whenever he loathed a person, he would coldly ignore him or her. But she was different. No matter how much he hated everything about her, one thing was clear:

_He couldn't leave her alone._

_Meanwhile…._

Rukia was in her Art class, painting using watercolor. It was peaceful now that Hitsugaya wasn't here. She was just drifting, not really paying attention to what colors she was using or what she was even painting. It was what the teacher was telling them to do, to 'channel their inner thoughts into artwork.' She thought it was rather stupid, but Unohana-sensei was insistent with that calm yet scary smile. Her violet eyes were fixed on the painting but not digesting or seeing what she was doing. It wasn't until Unohana-sensei suddenly popped up next to her and exclaimed, "What a majestic painting, Kuchiki-san!"—that she'd snapped out of her reverie to see what she had painted.

Her eyes widened drastically as her mind reeled to find a sane reason she had painted this, and yet she found none. All the other students murmured and complimented her on the painting she had done while she stared in shock and horror. Her eyes trailed up and down the painting for the 50th time but she still couldn't believe it. Out of all the things to paint, she had painted _this._

_She had painted an icy blue dragon._

It was a majestic East Asian dragon, coiling in the sky. It seemed to be made of ice, a cold blue. There was a definite fierceness to the features, majestic and doubtlessly powerful. All around it was a blast of ice and white pure snow. But what stuck her most was the color of the eyes. A clear icy blue-green, ever so familiar in a glare. Too familiar. She knew.

She knew she had painted the spirit of _Hitsugaya Toushiro._

Rukia numbly stared, trying figure out what this meant. Why had she painted this in her sub-consciousness?

"_It's a coincidence," _she thought, trying to convince herself fruitlessly. _"A stupid coincidenc_e_." _

_But she knew it was not._

_Afterschool…_

Hitsugaya noticed that the demon woman was strangely quiet on the way home. He also saw she was tightly clutching a large rolled-up paper in her fist. She was glaring at the paper roll, and intensely brooding. He stopped walking, but Rukia didn't seem to notice and kept walking until she almost bumped into him. "Hey little Moth." Her glare moved to his face.

"Move." She said shortly, clutching the paper tighter. Toushiro raised one eyebrow.

"What's that?" he said coolly, quickly snatching it out of her hands (they were tiny and slender, as he noticed for the 100th time).

"Hey! Give it back! It's none of your business!" Rukia hissed, trying to grab it back.

"Let's see why it's so important." He said smugly, unrolling the paper to look at the contents.

He was shocked. It was…a dragon. That looked just like Hyourinmaru. He gaped, staring at it. How did she know what he looked like? He snapped out of his daze to look at Rukia. "W-what is this?" he asked.

"A mistake," she gritted out low and hatefully. "Keep it. Burn it. Whatever. I don't want it." He noted that she looked pretty upset.

He stared after her as she pushed past him roughly and half-ran, half-stalked her way home. Toushiro looked down at the painting of Hyourinmaru. He hated her. He was sure of it… but why did his heart just skip a beat when he'd seen the painted image of his soul? Confused, he walked home slowly, the painting half-crumpled in his fist, half-clutched close to his chest.

_To his heart. _

_**A/N: **_**Oh noes, they both were so off character towards the end! What do I doooo!! *sob* )= This was an extra looong chapter to make up for the long hiatus. **

**Anyways, Review ppls! Until next time!**

**Love, Berry~**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, it's been a while… so umm… I'll drop this by and… ehehehe… don't kill me? *bolts away*

This was supposed to be the Valentines' fic, but yeah… obviously I'm wayyyy behind. /fail

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Bleach. I suspect the day I do, hell will freeze over. xD

Enjoy!

* * *

HATING YOU

Chapter 6

Valentine Panic

Oh, Valentine's day was a beautiful thing. A day of love, a day of giving and receiving affectionate feelings. AKA: Hell day for Hitsugaya Toushiro.

But more about him later. Let us examine the little Kuchiki.

"A what?" asked a certain girl as she ran laps with practised ease.

"A lottery, Kuchiki-san," An orange-haired girl explained to a slightly dumbfounded and yet disinterested raven head.

Rukia snorted. "Whatever for?"

"Kuchiki-san, I already repeated it twice. For the Test of Love Event we do every year for Valentine's." Orihime patiently said, struggling to keep up with the agile Kuchiki.

"Oh." Rukia said, her tone slightly apologetic. She hadn't meant to hear her new friend's words through one ear and out the other. It was just that...

The unfortunate other voiced the moody raven-head's thoughts. "Is something the matter, neh, Kuchiki-san? You seem a bit distracted-"

"DAMN THAT DRAGON BASTARD TO BLOODY FREEZING HELL!!!" Burst out the shorter girl at the top of her tiny(yet awfully capable) lungs. It was quite amazing such a loud noise could be emitted from such a delicate body.

Orihime winced and pulled back, as did every other person on the field. This also happened to include the fearsomely muscle-bound Komamura-sensei, their gym teacher, who dropped his clipboard, the whistle falling from his gaping mouth. A hush fell over the entire field as everyone froze during their routine lap. Everybody stared at Rukia, who suddenly was blushing as red as a sunset.

"Err, I...." she turned to Komamura. "May I go see the nurse? I'm not feeling so well..."

The stunned coach, with his never-seen-without football helmet slightly cocked at a strange angle due to jumping at her shout, merely nodded, speechless.

Silence.

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?" whispered Orihime timidly. She'd never seen Rukia, calm, collected Rukia, like this. Said girl turned to Orihime and gave her a wobbly and awkward apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Sorry, see you later." She said quietly. She turned and walked briskly away before her orange-haired friend could say goodbye. After a couple strides, she broke into a run, disappearing into the main building in a flash of black, white, and red—her raven locks splaying behind her in the wind, the white of her shirt and the short red gym shorts.

When she dashed into the building, she passed the track team coach, Yoruichi Shihoin. The golden eyed lady was surprised as she flashed by. She walked out onto the field, and noticed everyone staring at the doorframe from which she emerged. "What?" asked the purple haired woman. "Am I that gorgeous?" she joked, and walked up to Komamura. "Hey, remind me to draft that little Kuchiki Butterfly onto the Track team. She has a great running form." She said cheerfully. She was only greeted by a heavy silence and stares from the students; still stunned silly by Rukia's little outburst. "What?" she shrugged carelessly. "What am I missing?"

She received no reply.

Rukia sat in the nurse's office, staring blankly at the wall. It definitely wasn't like her to freak out at something Hitsugaya had said. After all, they'd been arguing since they'd met. So she didn't have a good reason for getting upset at the things he said. All he kept on saying was that she was annoying as hell and that she would never find a boyfriend with her personality. It really wouldn't have bothered her if someone else had said it—honestly. It was just that the way he said it made her feel—angry, even hurt. She shook her head violently as his face flashed by in her mind. _Nonononono, ohhhh no, no, NO. Don't think about him. Why the hell is he in my head?! _

In fact, Rukia herself was being placed as the most popular girl at school. She already had a large fan club, which had showered her locker with frilly valentines and chocolates. She didn't mind _too _much—aside the fact that there had been no space for any of her things. It wasn't a problem, she liked sweet things, and chocolate was a personal favourite. Although it was a bit of a bother to evade every card thrust at her, she was managing.

She glanced at the nurse's desk. She'd forgotten that the nurse, Unohana-sensei, was both an Arts Teacher and doubled as an Infirmary Nurse. Fifth and sixth period was an Arts class and therefore she wasn't in the nurse's office. _Oh well. I'll sign myself in. _Rukia walked to the sign-in clipboard and wrote her name in it, along with the time. _I guess I'll just lie down for a little while before I go back. _The darkened room had two curtained beds, and she walked to the one on the left, drawing the curtain back.

What was inside shocked her.

Her vividly violet eyes widened as she stared down at the sleeping form of _Hitsugaya Toushiro._ Her mind blanked out on her, half in shock and half in...well, at the sheer beauty of the sight.

He lay on his side, facing her, his face calm and peaceful. No lines of hatred, contempt, annoyance, arrogance, or even anger were shown on it. Watching him like that, it just made Rukia see another side of the self-confident bastard that he had never shown anyone.

No frowns, no smirks.

Just a lax, peaceful smile hovered on his lips, one arm pillowing his head, the other resting on his stomach. As if she was in a dream, Rukia leaned forward, one hand reaching out to gently cup his face in her palm. She stared and just stared, mesmerized. A little voice inside her mourned that it couldn't see those bright azure eyes, but she didn't even hear it.

Hitsugaya suddenly shifted in her touch, causing her to flinch back and tear her hand away. Then it happened.

His eyes snapped open and focused on the petite girl standing in front of him.

She felt it. The current of electricity run through her as his intense blue-green met her violet. His own eyes widened with shock.

His mouth opened and closed, unable to say anything and the girl seemed to have frozen in sheer mortification of what had occurred. When he spoke, it was; "What the hell, Kuchiki?"

Time slowed. Then the gears in her head went _click click click! _

"Nothing," she said airily. "I just happened to think that no one was here, but obviously, it's just _you."_ She inspected her nails, intent on purposely ignoring him.

Toushiro almost got angry, but he kept his temper down. "So you were watching me sleep? I thought you hated me, demon woman." He smirked.

"Oh yes, I was~" she said in a dreamy tone.

Hitsugaya froze and gawked.

Her maiden-in-love demeanour abruptly changed. "I was watching you drool like some idiotic dog." She snickered, and Hitsugaya's vein throbbed out of his head.

"Shut the hell up! Demon woman." He shot back, flustered, but he was sorely tempted to swipe a sleeve across his mouth. He was only answered with her laughter. "Whatever. Just don't bother me."

Rukia sniggered and walked to the only other bed across from his and sat. "Ooh, poor dwagon....is it because the wittle dwagon can't come wup with something smart to say?" she said in a babying tone. Hitsugaya's eyebrows crashed down into a fearsome scowl.

"What was that, you old baggy crow?" he growled.

Rukia didn't back off. "Are you sure you should be the one calling _me _old? You must be growing a bit _deaf _in your old age, Dragon-kun." She retaliated, lying back onto the thin mattress. "Whatever, what are you doing in here anyways? Didn't think you cut class."

There was a grumble of mangled words from the young man, who turned his back to her.

"Huuuh? What was thaaaat?" she teased, purple eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'm hiding." he finally mumbled.

"I never knew the great Hitsugaya was scared of anything." she laughed.

He hissed but only shuddered, eyes narrowing. Of course, it was only just like Rukia to leap up and shout out the door, "HEY! Everyone! Hitsugaya Toushiro is right here!"

There was suddenly a loud squeal and the sound of thudding footsteps. Rukia looked back at the boy, her face frozen.

"KUCHIKI!" he roared, a frantic and enraged look flashing in his eyes as the sounds came closer. He leapt up from the bed.

"What the hell is—" the girl started, but was cut off as there was another ruckus added to it as shouting of boys and the running played in.

"Some fine shit you've gotten us into, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya growled. "We have to deal with oh I don't know—two hundred boys and girls stampeding into one room?"

"Huh--? What?" the dumbfounded girl questioned, trying to grasp the concept. "What's going on?"

Frustrated, the white haired boy explained it to her; "Fangirls. Fanboys. Valentine's day. Do you understand?"

Her eyes widened fearfully to match his as the thudding got closer, and they could hear the crazed screaming. "Oh shi---" she swore, looking to Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-sama! Be my valentine!"

"No, be mine! I'm better!"

Hitsugaya cringed and began to look around the office for somewhere to hide. "Quick, close the door!" he shouted to Rukia.

"Rukia-chan~! Accept my feelings!"

"No, no! I have those Chappy-shaped chocolates!"

The mentioned girl, who had paled and was just about to shut the door, came to a screeching halt when she heard 'Chappy.' "Whooa---wait a sec…" she said, leaning her head out with sparkles in her eyes. "Chappy??" She was yanked away roughly by Toushiro and was reprimanded.

"No no no you fool!" he growled, slamming the door a second before it was hit by a swarm of people. Faces pressed to the small window on the door, trying to open the door.

"Ah, w-what do we do?" Rukia stammered.

"Haven't you ever been to a normal high school? This is what it's like!" Hitsugaya replied, aghast.

"No, I've only been tutored since I was five," she said sheepishly. "But we have no time for that! We have to do something!" she looked back at the students who were battering the door. "They're crazy!"

"Welcome to my world," he deadpanned. "That is the only exit and entrance. We're stuck here."

Rukia scowled and looked around frantically, eyes setting on a window. "Hold on a second," she said, cranking it open and looking down. It was the school pool, clear and obvious cold. She glanced back at the teenage boy. "You up for a high dive?" she grinned.

He frowned incredulously. "Wait, what?!"

Rukia did not answer as she took him by the wrist and dragged him to the windowsill, shoving the window as far as it would go.

"Come on, dragon bastard," she said, and with one last teasing smile she jumped, dragging him along with her down the fall.

"Kuchiki, I'm going to kill you—"

There was only a laugh from the raven head as they hit the water.

_Oh god, _Rukia thought. _It's freeeeezing. _Well, of course it was; it was still February. In fact, there would not be any surprise if they had hit solid ice instead. Or if they both died from heart attacks because of the cold temperatures. Her teeth chattered madly as she popped up, floating in the chilling water. Hitsugaya was not far from her, shaking water from his eyes(she nearly had a heart attack then, and she was pretty sure it wasn't because of the cold). She soon managed to chatter out, "It's c-c-c-c-cold-d!!"

"K-Kuchiki, I s-swear, if I don't die from hypothermia, I'm going to d-dunk you underwater and hold your head down until you stop struggling,"

"I'd like to see you t-try," she laughed, even though she felt like she was an ice cube. "Meanwhile, I'll be getting the hell outta here. You're welcome to stay in the pool, Dragon-kun."

"Oh no no no. I insist on escorting you out, Demon Woman." he growled as Rukia began to tread water smoothly. He followed suit, unable to take his eyes off of the lithe body was revealed by the sopping wet uniform. It made him blush furiously even though he was in a large tub of cold water. _Damn horomones, _he thought to himself as they climbed out of the pool and began to sneak back into the school, hoping to go unnoticed by any students.

They only ran into Unohana-Sensei.

They froze, droplets of water dripping of them. The woman glanced at the both of curiously, a slow smile creeping onto her face that just scared the crap out of everyone. "Why, Hitsugaya-san! Kuchiki-san! What in the world is going on?"

"U-Unohana-sensei…" Rukia said, laughing nervously, trying to think up one of her dramatic shows to help them escape. "Umm…" But she was saved when she sneezed.

"Oh! You're soaking wet! That won't do. Both of you, come along to my office," the tension immediately broke.

"Uh, Unohana-sensei, the thing was.." Hitsugaya started, also trying to come up with an excuse before she questioned them.

"-That's alright, Hitsugaya-san. Let's just say I blinked. Ah, young love~" the older woman sang as she walked into the now empty office. She was oblivious to the loud protests and heavy blushes that settled on the two teenagers' faces at the accusation of being 'lovers.' "You see, a kid in my 5th period Art class wanted some cotton for her project, and so I was making my way to my office when…." she trailed off. "That's strange…why is there a dent in my door?" she murmured, touching the crater in the center on the metal door.

"Uhh…w-we have no idea!" the two chorused.

_Dang, those fanboys and fangirls are violent. _Rukia inwardly shuddered.

"Oh well…hmm.. I'll get you two towels and spare uniforms. You'll catch a cold!" The woman hurried to a drawer and pulled out identical uniforms to their wet ones. "There you go," she smiled, also handing them a towel each. They both thanked her and several minutes, they were in dry clothes and the nurse had left for her class. Now they were lying on their according bed, just staring at the ceiling. They both paid no attention when the bell rang for 6th period, not even twitching at the sound.

"Didn't think you cut classes, Kuchiki." he quipped, his eyes closed.

Large violet eyes opened, turning to him. "Hey! Go find your own punch lines. That was _mine." _she retorted, admiring the curve of his cheekbones.

There was silence, but neither an uncomfortable one nor uncomfortable one. For once, they weren't arguing every single moment. Rukia laid her head on her arms, reclosing her eyes lazily. Sea green eyes popped open as soon as they closed, examining her slender body as if it was a painting by a famous artist. How they both managed to continued doing this was a mystery itself; watching each other when the other wasn't looking.

Soon they both fell asleep, sunlight patching on their peaceful faces.

It was only at the beginning of 7th period that Unohana returned and spotted them both fast asleep, and she smiled. "How adorable. Just to be young again…" she smiled to herself almost nostalgically before sitting at her desk to start paperwork.

Our favourite couple—err, enemies were woken up when Orihime burst into the room, looking for 'Kuchiki-san.'

"Inoue?" Rukia yawned, sitting up drowsily.

"Oh! Kuchiki-san, are you feeling okay?" the girl asked worriedly.

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry if I made you worry."

"I'm glad to hear that! But Kuchiki-san, you missed the lottery when everybody got their partners for the Test of Love!"

"Good riddance," she snorted.

"But you know, there was another name folded that was left, and so you do have a partner!" Orihime beamed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, Lovely." Rukia groaned. There was a snigger from the white haired boy who still had his eyes closed. "Ah, shut up, dragon bastard," she said moodily.

"How convenient! Hitsugaya-san is here already! That makes it easier~"

Rukia's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?" The cheerful girl pulled two folded pieces of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded them, which displayed KUCHIKI RUKIA on one and HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO on the other.

"You two were the last slips! You're partners for the Event!' Orihime sang, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Hitsugaya and Rukia shouted at the same time, looking at each other with shock and some horror. They both groaned, managing to chorus one more phrase. "OH HELL NO!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think should happen for their 'trials'?

Phew, I FINALLY updated. I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry for the long time I haven't been writing. I think this one is probably my longest chapter; correct me if I'm worng—and so I'm very happy with myself about that. But my head hurts from homework and I'm feeling a bit lonely, so make Berry happy and drop a review on your way out~ Tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like, some ideas for future chapters, etc.

I love you all~ Thank you for all your reviews, and I think I will be personally replying to reviews I get from now, so ask away or just talk to me!~

Until next time, which I hope will be in just a week.

Love,

Berry~


End file.
